Kingdom of Riesigiparfaire
The Kingdom of Riesigiparfaire (リエシギパルファイレの王国) is the location in which the events of Polychromatic ''take place.'' Etymology Riesigiparfaire is a combination of the German word for 'vast'- "riesig"-'' the word for 'and' in Polish- "''i"- and the French word for the action of bringing something to perfection- "parfaire", and thus would me "vast and perfecting". History The Kingdom of Riesigiparfaire was formed in ancient times, it was formed by King Abélhard I in around 4400 BC, during the Neolithic Age. It started in France and eventually King Abélhard- who at the time was a famous military leader- lead armies to conquer the entirety of Europe and the very northern countries of Africa, over the generations, his descendants, those of The Royal House of Bonheur, conquered almost the entirety of Asia as well. Geography The geography of Riesigiparfaire is similar to that of Eurasia, it is has several mountain ranges, as mentioned by Elisabeth when talking to Sven, these mountain ranges are heavily implied to be the Himalayas, the Tian Shan, the Ural, and the Alps respectively, as shown in the map view of the kingdom. To the northwestern parts of the kingdom, there are fjords, marshlands, and lakes, similar to that of the real world region of northwestern Europe, near Scandinavia, Finland, Scotland, Ireland, the Brittany region of France, Spain, and Portugal. The kingdom also appears to have a large plain which house various rivers. In addition, Rory mentions to Sven, when asked about where he grew up, that there is a plateau, near where he grew up. Architecture As humanity is shown much more advanced, since ancient times Riesigiparfaire has had grand and complex buildings. In the year Polychromatic ''takes place- 8541- Riesigiparfaire is shown to be incredibly technologically advanced to the point of having floating buildings, however according to Sven's grandmother, the floating buildings are something that's been around for nearly a 100 years. The buildings are detailed and all have LED light strips on them, the cities are shown to be very bright and colourful at night, and looks rather magical, especially with the hovering vehicles, and holographic road details and signs. The urban area is shown to be a sharp contrast to the Doll Factories scattered throughout Riesigiparfaire to create perfection, which are dark and dingy, run-down buildings that are over thousands of years old, with a majority of them being from the Iron Age, unlike the rest of the buildings and structures throughout the kingdom, doll factories are not maintained regularly. As shown by Alucard's home screen wallpaper, the Eiffel Tower exists and is well maintained as well, and is made of a beautiful silver, similar to the buildings in Riesigiparfaire, structures and landmarks are also well kept. Locations ''For more detailed description, please view the Places in Riesigiparfaire page. Berlin Berlin is the city in Riesigiparfaire's Germany Province and is where Sven was born and lives. In addition, Berlin houses the largest remaining doll factory in the whole kingdom, and many children are brought there as told by Lunna since that doll factory is the only one to have not been destroyed by Dolls. Paris Paris is in the France Province of Riesigiparfaire, it is the city where Elisabeth was born and raised, Sven and the members of The Dollhouse go to Paris in order to explore the archives of the Conservatam Perfectum Project in order to figure out a way to save the Dolls and stop the project. Blackwelle Academy for the Gifted For more information, please view the page for Blackwelle Academy for the Gifted. Blackwelle Academy for the Gifted is the largest and most prestigious school, in not just Riesigiparfaire, but in the whole world. It was founded in the early 1800's by Lewis Gregory Quinn, a wealthy Scottish nobleman, who wanted to make a school for only the elite and most talented people to attend, it was built in the centre of Berlin, and funded by The Royal House on Bonheur. The school accepts only the wealthiest and elite children who excel in at least on academic class and one extracurricular activity, the students are considered to be "perfect" by the royal family, and are considered to be above all else- with the exception of the royal family themselves. Gallery Category:Places